Deep Depression
by MAD- The Awesomeman
Summary: Twilight always felt something special for her little dragon assistance but after a night of alcohol and sin, her life would change for the worse and for the better. M for mature contents. Many many thanks for Shadowofademon88 he's an awesome proofreader!
1. Chapter 1: Hidden beneath my Heart

**_MAD: Hello guys! I just want to say that I have created another MLP fanfic for you just for my love of the show anyhow please enjoy._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony all rights and possession are with their respective owners._**

**_Warning:May Contains certain scenes not appropriate for ages 18 below._**

**Chapter 1- Hidden beneath my Heart**

Spike entered the room which all he can hear are mumbles and complain of his unicorn friend.

"Oh no! Oh no! I'm late" Twilight frantically spoke as she reach for her scarf and then a customized purse made for her by Rarity.

Spike just let out a small smile at her then placing his hand to her foreleg.

"Twi please just calm down you still have a hour before the party." Spike grabbed the scarf then putting the purple cloth around her neck

"But... but..." She mumbled

"Believe, all you do is alright just be calm and it will be all ok." Spike word finaSpike had grown taller in the years. He truly became taller, his scales had became more rigid, and what's most fortunate is he had became more mature mentally in his time at Twilight's care.

Twilight couldn't hide her blush as she look at him, "He really became a handsome dragon." a thought race through her mind but she quickly brushed it of.

Twilight shook her head vigoriously which caught the attention of his dragon companion.

"You ok Twi?" He asked which Twilight answered with a nod.

Thankfully Twilight had became well prepare for the so called party Pinkie Pie hosted for them to celebrate their friendship aniversary which she likely came up. Twilight became fully dress for the event taking one last look at the mirror before again checking a list of things 'To be prefared at'

Spike reach the said parchment slowly removing it from Twilight gasped. She retialiated but soon realise Spike's made her calm taking a few breaths in the moment

Upon reaching Pinkie's party place (of course named by Pinkie Pie herself) Twilight reached the door nob but felt a sudden anxiety once it was an inch close to the metal handle.

She can feel something behind that door something she can feel is sinister, like Discord or worse. Feeling the unicorn's unease Spike himself had opened the door and like they expected the pink party pony had suddenly jump in front of them nearly giving Twilight a heart attack and causing Spike to let out a girly scream.

A moment later they regained their composure and been greeted by her.

"Welcome! Oh welcome to my party waspy!" She squelled

Twilight took a snip in the air it was to, she quickly covered her snout with her hooves upon realizing what was in the air. It was strong, bold, and worst of all it was intoxicating... it was alcohol.

Spike fliched, the smell was all too over whelming for the dragon causing him to turn back on the two mares.

"Spike are you ok?" Twilight rubbed the dragon's back and soon enough Twilight managed to bring him back to his health.

Spike let out a sighned of relief at her. Twilight sight withdraw from the dragon to the over active pony who was jumping up and down.

"What in the name of Celestia are thinking Pinkie?"

"I just wanted to try out a new type of party so I thought of using alcoholic spirits to wake you mares up?" Pinkie lead them to the house which has been littered by cocktail glass ,beer mugs and objects that leads to drinking, alcoholism that is.

Twilight sighted the area as her eyes looked at the place she saw a familiar friend on the floor not moving yet still gasping for air. The purple unicorn and the baby dragon quickly sided with her checking her condition and as they already suspected she was drunk beyond measure. Fluttershy's eyes were blood red, her voice was hazy and all she can say at the time was "Why!? Why!? Why still no colt would take me?"

Twilight raced an eyebrow still they must do something about their drunken friend.

"Pinkie can we use your bedroom Fluttershy needs it?" Twilight asked but Pinkie just shook her head no

Twilight was about to asked why but she was cut short by the pink mare's statement "Because Rainbow Dash and Applejack is using it and they locked the door so maybe after their done you and Fluttershy can take you turn."

"Oh NO! Pinkie we would never! Oh just... forget it we'll take her home if that's ok?"

"Sure she already had 30 glass of my Pink Parade anyway"

"What's in that stuff anyway?" The dragon asked

"Everything!" Pinkie responded

***POKER FACE***

Spike volunteered to take Fluttershy home leaving Twilight in the party along with the others.

"So when will you tell Spike your feelings for him?" Pinkie Pie asked

"I don't know Pinkie he still have that crush on Rarity with that I don't know if he'll love me back." Twilight shrugged

"Well I guest that won't be a problem since Rarity now has coltfriend." This caught Twilight by surprise, but after a quick eye to her surrounding and Rarity's absence in the party it would speak for it but what was worrying her is how would she tell this to Spike. The young dragon would sure be brokenhearted by the events and who know what he might do to himself or others. She has to think of a way, a way to help him or... it would open him to her.

NO! She could not take advantage of him like that he is too important for her. Spike is too innocent!

Her thoughts raced and raced in her mind yet it was put to a halt by the pink mare's intrusion with a glass of her cocktail.

"Why don't you take a drink to loosen the edge will you?"

Twilight complied quickly she might lose it like the last time she had no Friendship reports to Celestia so she took one quick sip to the glass and after that she felt so relieve. She quickly swayed from one one side to the another like she loss all control to her body and the alcohol was only working in her mind.

An hour later Spike came back to the party a bit tired from bringing the drunken pegasus home yet he was focus on the party and his crush Rarity. Her trotted inside yet all he saw was Twilight and Pinkie talking. No sigh on the white unicorn so he decided to ask them.

The moment he step closer to him he saw Twilight jumped in the air and before he can even react she had already placed her fore hooves to his neck bringing him in a very tight hug.

"Twilight what's wrong with you!" Spike yelled out, from all of his years with her this might be the only time he saw Twilight this drunk .

"Why_ *HIC*_my little dragon is*HIC* hugging wrong with you? The drunken Twilight let out

"Gosh Twi your drunk how many did you take?"

"A LOT!" Pinkie answered for them

Spike instantly pushed Twilight off him which caused the unicorn to fall to the carpet below.

"Can I take Twilight home to Pinkie I guess she had too much of that drink?" The dragon asked

"Well... Ok" Pinkie frowned

Taking the unicorn home Spike carried her still managing to walk it wasn't a hard chore but he was more worried that angered to her. She is terribibly drunk and by state who knows what she can do. Upon entering the library Spike located the bed and after a small resistance from the pony he manage to put her in her bed.

He let out a quick sigh and after that he was aboout to leave yet something is wrong. His body it won't respond. Spike searced the room and he can only gasped on what his yes saw.

Twilight's horn was glowing, slowly he felt being lifted in the air coming closer and closer to her.

"Why don't *HIC* you made love *HIC* with me pretty colt." Twilight hazily spoke it was clear that the alcohol truly have a hold on her

Spike was immobilized nothing can be done with Twilight like this and a level of her magic she can easily do this to anypony but why him.

"TWILIGHT PLEASE STOP THIS YOUR NOT YOURSELF!" He screamed but those words only hit deaf ears as Twilight only resumed her doing.

Soon Spike was placed just an inch close to Twilight side bringing an uncomfortable feeling to the dragon.

"Now how do I BUCK you Lover boy?"

***GULP***


	2. Chapter 2: A Night of Sin

**Chapter 2: The Night of Sin**

Spike found himself pinned. His hands were clutched tightly within Twilight's fore hooves, preventing his movement or escape. He has hyperventilating, afraid of what a drunken mare might do with him, but in all honesty Spike was more worried about what might happen to her. Twilight Sparkle after all was the most important pony in the world to him. The alcohol was too much of a drink to her, and as a result she might not be aware at all on what she is about to do.

"No, please Twilight, snap out of it, please!" He tried to wiggle his claws out of Twilight's grip, yet his strength was no match for an adult mare's. The lavender unicorn only smiled, her hoof withdrew out from one of Spike's claws, slowly finding its way to Spike's abdomen; bringing a soft moan to come out from the panting drake.

"Why, my love…why don't you want me to pleasure you?" Twilight let out even though it was a bit blurry for the dragon at first; it took a little to dawn on him but it became all too obvious, she wanted to have him.

_"NO!" _Spike thought in his mind, he knew Twilight from the moment they met; he is her best friend. They knew each other for so long, they could call themselves brother and sister, if not for the species difference. He had to stop this; he could not allow Twilight to advance in her actions. To him, it was like incest or worse.

Without Twilight's hoof on one of his claws now, Spike managed to land a slap to Twilight's cheek, stopping her movements. Twilight took her hoof, placing it to the cheek which Spike slapped. Spike let out a deep exhale of air from his lungs, relieved to think that that was all it was going to take to stop the mare. Twilight stopped, and it was all Spike needed to escape; taking a huge leap in the air and putting distance between himself and the drunken Twilight.

Spike's claw was an inch from the door knob; his way out for sure he thought, but before his claw even reached the metal knob a glow became present in it, covering the handle preventing his escape. Pry as he might, the door wouldn't budge, pull, push or tackle; none were effective to open the door as Twilight's magic was far too strong to overpower by shear force. Even at her drunken state, her power in magic is still above that of the average unicorn.

Spike's fear returned and with gusto, he was truly freighted by the events that were slowly transpiring around him. With a minute of fruitless struggle to open the door, the dragon's movement was again halted by the same glow that had been around the door a moment ago.

As a repeat of events, Spike again felt his body unable to move; all that he could see was his person being brought closer to the lavender pony. Spike resisted it, but to obviously no avail.

"Now *HIC* if you want it rough then, *HIC* we shall my love." Twilight then looked lustfully at the dragon now covered by his own sweat.

She proceeded to rub Spike's body, a gentle message you can call it, or some could call it foreplay. Spike moaned softly, his body betraying his mind. He began to cry internally; here he was in his guardian's magical grasp completely powerless. The idea of Twilight "servicing" him was alien, it shouldn't be happening.

***GASP***

A quick moan Spike let out the moment Twilight's hooves came in contact with his scales in his lower region. His member was already peeking out of it. Spike, in his mind, couldn't bear himself to look at what he was doing; he once may have had a fetish that he and Twilight would be 'intimate' but in his days growing with her, he soon learned to abolish that fantasy of him to her, and moved on. Fear and self imposed disgust continued to bubble in his mind. Twilight was the closest thing to family he possessed; she raised him almost like a son since the day that she had succeeded in bringing him into this world.

"PLEASE! STOP THIS TWILIGHT!" Spike began to visibly cry, tears were coming out of his eyes, but these are not tears of pain nor tears of sadness, but tears of fear. Fear that what Twilight might do to herself in her inebriated state. Being a noble at heart, it tore him apart to possibly bear that Twilight would pleasure him just because of her lust and worse still, his.

Twilight finally stopped and paused to look at the dragon at moment. Silence descended, only to be broken in a sultry sob.

"Why?" Twilight hazily spoke

Spike in relief, halted his tears.

"Why," she repeated, revealing it was now her who had tears flowing out of her enchanting eyes.

"Tw...Twilight?"

"Why can't you love me like Rarity?" She asked.

Spike was slowly levitated down to the bed just in front of the unicorn, but he did not move, he just stared at his weeping companion.

"Spike? What does Rarity have that I don't...I'm beautiful too aren't I? I'm talented, I'm smart, and I'm Celestia's prized student for the sun's sake…why won't you love me like you do her?"

"But... But I..." Spike simply stammered, completely at a loss for words to Twilight's confessions.

"Spike," Twilight brought her forelegs together bringing Spike to a hug. "Spike I love you."

Those words stunned Spike like it somehow like a spell; it halted his muscles, and froze his nerves. All the drake could do was sit in Twilight's lap, completely dumbfounded at the previously thought to be drunken, revelation.

"Spike, ever since you grew, I always felt something special for you. You, my first companion, my best friend, my number one assistant and now I will say this to you again Spike. I love you and not as a family but I want to as a lover...You are always there for me, when I was a little filly you're always by my side, by Princess Celestia's orders or not. You remained with me all the time. Every time we went to school and the colts and fillies teased me, you protected me! You defended me, even though you received nothing but a buck in the face a number of times; you smiled and it was enough to make me feel better and know everything would be okay. The moments we were sent to Ponyville for my studies, you endured my low self-esteem and my over orderly attitude. You helped me through my brightest days and my darkest nights. I've never had a stallion to love Spike because...I wanted to save all of myself for your love."

Spike's previous resolve was melting quicker than ice in Celestia's sun. The dragon had fawned over Rarity for a very long time, and over that time, he began to doubt that anypony would ever return some form of affection to him. Now a long locked away dream was coming true; Spike returned the hug Twilight had initiated before her speech, and as his feelings came to light, he slowly felt compelled to kiss her. The drake turned to look into the eyes of the mare he cared for. He searched for signs of deceit, or uncertainty, but instead he began to swoon into her passionate gaze. They leaned in toward each other and at last two pairs of lips met. Their tongues began to touch and the mare and dragon began to explore each other's mouths. The kiss was blissful, and did little else other than to stir the fires of passion lit within the two enjoying it.

"Twilight, I love you too but I never thought that you would ever have any thoughts of love for me."

"Spike... I admit I was like that at first, but you're my entire world and I am not really your mom. Even if a stallion would have gotten close to my heart, they never would have been about to get any closer than you are. Spike, please stop making me say it as if it's not true…I love you more than anything else, I really do."

Twilight lay down to the bed spreading her front hooves to the sides. It wasn't long before her hind hooves did the same, exposing her haunches and filly parts to the dragon's gaze.

"Spike, will you be my first, and my only?"

"I…I would be honored."

Spike's previous fear was now a fleeting figment. It wasn't lust, at all, that drove Twilight's passion, but an unforeseen love. It had been kept hidden, stored in secret for all this time, only to be unlocked by Twilight. He feared before that she would never feel the same, but now since she did, there was no fear.

His member was starting to grow harder, looking at it; he felt it harden by the second. Looking back to Twilight he witnessed her marehood now lubricated with an unknown liquid. Inch by inch his flesh started to combine with hers.

***AHHH!***

A drop of blood began to drip in the mare's hatch. Fearing for her safety, Spike quickly tried to pull his penis out, but was stopped by Twilight's hind legs halting his movement.

"No, let it in Spike…you'll hurt me if you move too soon!" Spike pleaded to remove his appendage, but Twilight managed to show a strong-willed smile in front of him

"But Twilight I don't want to hurt you at all."

Twilight bent upward facing the dragon, stopping with just an inch between their faces. A kiss landed directly on to Spike's lips once again assuring him that everything and especially Twilight was alright.

"It's ok now…just start slow," she said seductively

Spike did so and for both the pleasure was intense. Spike remembered all his fantasies about a boy's first time, and it was better that he hoped. It was AWESOME to put it in simple terms, and it was even better as long as it was love, not lust, that was compelling one to take their partner.

But the pleasure was diminishing, those slow strokes weren't enough for him and Twilight wanted more as well, a lot more.

"Spike faster! Harder! Deeper!" Twilight screamed out in ecstasy having found a love that eluded her for so long. Spike's tongue swirled around her mouth in a kiss dousing its inside and out more and more...

Flesh by flesh, it rubbed to each other speeding up as they did so. Moans kept coming out of the partner's lips accompanied by their lover's name intermittently. Both were in a heaven like feeling they longed for to last for eternity; now doing it they are in love, pure love.

"I gonna come soon Twi! AHH!"

"Fill me! Fill me with your love number one assistant!"

Spike came, spraying all his hot juices in her insides; the heat was too much for her causing her to cum as well. Her walls clenched to Spike's member as her juices mixed with his in carnal bliss.

Both lovers lay on each other's side, exhausted on the love-making they just did.

"_What now?_" Spike thought in his mind. Twilight was like a sister to him, now she's a lot more. More love than for a family member, but a special pony he would wish to live all his life with.

Taking a good look at Twilight, Spike couldn't help but to notice a wide smile on the now sleeping lavender pony.

"Good night my love," Spike said as he kissed her forehead.

Spike happy but still a little confused, left the bedroom and the library to enjoy a peaceful walk. Once outside, he looked at the midnight skies, thinking more on what the future will bring with this new strange development. Spike promised one thing; "I am Spike, I am Twilight's lover, nothing in Equestria will change that! Nothing will stop my heart and soul from loving her as long as I know she love me as well."

After embracing this heartfelt epiphany, he turned his tail about to go back inside the library. Yet a sound of a twig snapping halted his movements. Spike's heart began to speed up, his adrenaline began to flow too, as he readied himself to fight or flee.

He took a quick survey around him, and he saw a unicorn pony masked in black and carrying a big bag at its side.

"Hello dragon," it said.

"Who...Who are you!?" Spike asked taking a step back away.

"Just a pony who's revenged shall be fulfilled." A flash of light came out of the unicorn's horn, blinding the dragon's eyes.

***BAM!***

Spike didn't know what hit his head, a rock, a club; he had no idea, but what all he saw now was the darkness of his eyes.

"Who are…you?" Spike said still holding on the last consciousness he had.

"Like I said before, a pony who's revenge shall be fulfilled," and after that, another hit came from the pony knocking the dragon out cold.

Only the pony's laughter was in the air, while she dragged the unconscious dragon away into the darkness of the night.

Chapter edited by ShadowofaDemon88, THANKS MAN!


	3. Chapter 3: Trouble of a Trixie

**CHAPTER 3: Trouble of a Trixie nature**

Spike opened his eyes in a slow motion; his head was aching from the impact of the unknown object. His vision was a bit blurry, yet he managed to catch sight of a sinisterly familiar image. His assailant, just mere inches to his face, was smiling with a sickening grin in front of him. Spike flinched back instinctively, he tried his best to back away, but the chains at his wrists halted his attempt. The metal rattled behind him, constricting his arms to the metal seat. He needed to get out of here, he must! Who knew what twisted, sick and demented desires that this mare had in store for him.

"SOMEPONY HELP!" Spike shouted and shouted again but all it did was cause the pony to laugh out loud ecstatically.

"Yelling and struggling is futile drake! I assure you that those chains are strong enough to hold you," The pony replied in a very boastful manner.

Spike looked at the pony; it had a very familiar color of azure in its coat.

"Wait! Trixie!?"

The pony removed her mask and Spike's speculation was right, it was the same pony from his memories. The same one who lied about defeating the ursa, the self proclaimed greatest unicorn in Equestria, and the one who kidnapped him just now, it was indeed her.

"What do you want, Trixie?" Spike asked, yet he knew what would be her answer.

Trixie stepped closer to him bringing her lips just not an inch further from his ears before saying, "just to let you know dragon, first is revenge, revenge for all of the humiliation that infernal Twilight Sparkle dealt The Great and Powerful Trixie, and second money, I need some bits to pay for my debts."

"Then why do this?"

"Simple dragon, Trixie will sell you of course! Don't you have any clue how rare dragons are? Well dragons vulnerable enough to be taken by ponies?"

"WHAT!?" Spike shouted not believing his own ears

"Yes you heard Trixie right! I will sell you. Twilight will lose her precious assistant, and I will get my bits in return. Trixie has already made an arrangement of your trade so all Trixie had to do now is wait."

Spike hyperventilated, this mare was about to sell him like he was a piece of property. He had to do something, anything! In his thoughts, he saw Twilight crying, depressed, worrying where he is; only the unknown facts to be he was taken by Trixie, and sold to an unknown ponies or worse. He closed his eyes, he needed to think! Nopony could come help him this time, only he could save himself. Using what was left of his strength, he tried one more time to rid himself of those damn chains, but again it was in vain.

He was about to give up, but thankfully an image flashed to his mind. Twilight, his guardian, his love, knowing what might happen to her in his absence he just couldn't bear with himself if such things occurred. He soon learned the hard way that breaking the chains through force was a dream. So much struggling had caused painful chafes on his scales; as thick as they may be to stand up to needles, fighting against metal chains for an hour would hurt anyone. Spike's struggling ceased as he felt his arms begin to go numb by both exhaustion and pain in his wrists.

The dragon's eyes arose from the ground and into Trixie. He knew she was not evil, per say, but just mad, desperate, and angry. She **was** humiliated in front of the many ponies and she blames Twilight for all of that. Spike knew all too well she's blaming the wrong mare, desperate that she had taken him just to pay her debts. Thinking quickly Spike thought of an idea, she needed bits, and Spike knew of a great way to earn them. He had a talent for digging gems, and gems as he knew, would sell nicely in the pony market. If all goes well it might just work trying to connive his way out.

"Just hold your flank there Trixie, how about I offer you a deal?" Spike smiled imitating the best businessman- like face he had. The thought of escaping being the only thing at all being important to him. For his sake and for Twilight's, getting away from the crazed Trixie was the most important thing in existence to him.

Trixie looked at him suspiciously; Spike in his mind knew he got her attention. "The Great and Powerful Trixie is listening, dragon."

Spike told her about his alternative way of getting money for her, which involved getting gems from areas which he and the other elements of harmony once dug up some precocious crystals. Fingers crossed, Spike hoped his plan would bear some kind of fruit, if not; he could not apologize to Twilight enough in his life time for never returning to her side due to Trixie.

Spike hoped for the best and feared for the worst. She **had** to accept his offer, after all why not? It's better than selling a defenseless dragon to somepony; which, face it, would be one payout and done. Trixie ran her hooves across her chin, it was a good offer indeed; if she can get those gems she will have more than enough bits to pay for her debts but if she released him, he might call the police and arrest her for kidnapping. Still, it is her fault in the first place why she owed such debts.

Trixie grabbed a pen and a paper which read: Trixie's plan for revenge:

Step 1: Kidnap dragon.

Step 2: Sell dragon to pay debts.

Step 3: Watch Twilight tears fall.

Trixie crossed out the last step of her plan and replaced it with two new ones. Step 3: Fool dragon in getting gems. Step 4: Sell dragon and watch Twilight suffer forever.

The azure colored pony hid her plan in a closet just near her, and after that, she made her way to Spike. The dragon had a simple blank stare on his face as he seemed to cling on Trixie's every breath waiting for her answer.

"You have yourself a deal, dragon," Trixie said, trying her best to keep herself from exposing her planned double cross.

Spike felt relieved at the moment Trixie loosened his chains but not releasing him. "So when do we begin?" He asked.

**-Meanwhile in Ponyville-**

"I can't believe you Rainbow Dash, ya'll made me cum five times, FIVE TIMES in a row, I remind ya," Applejack beamed at her cyan friend. "It swelled till morning ya know, and it still stings now!"

"Hey, it's you who wanted some fun last night, so don't look at me for the pain you asked for...and pleasure you screamed for," Rainbow defended herself exposing a small grin

Applejack frowned at the statement; it was true that she let Rainbow do those things to her, and it's her fault for the pain she felt now. However she still felt a little miffed seeing as it happened at all because she was drunk.

Upon crossing the library, Rainbow suddenly smiled a familiar smile Applejack knew. It was a face tainted with a strong mischievous grin and interlined with a strong desire...lust.

Rainbow Dash looked at the library, putting on a more mischievous smile as she stared at the facility.

"I wonder what Twilight did while she and Spike were drunk?" Rainbow made a mad sprint into the library bashing the door as she had done so many times before in the past. She figured if she ever did break it or something, Twilight wouldn't mind too much.

Rainbow surveyed the library proper and couldn't find either subjects of her curiosity. She decided to look for the bedroom; surely the two are tired from their suspected love making. She saw what had become of Twilight, and to her fear it was nothing she expected. It wasn't romance but what she saw was a horrific twist of what one could only dub gory. Nothing in Rainbow's scariest dreams could have braced her on what she had come to see when she crossed the threshold to Twilight's room.

Applejack came following after, she saw Rainbow staring blankly at a scene in front of her. Slowly the cyan pegasus looked back at her and yelled, "SOMEPONY CALL A DOCTOR!"

Applejack quickly sided with Twilight; she was bleeding from a wound that looked positively grotesque. A cut was on her left hoof, deep and long, along her front leg, and by the looks of how pale she was; Twilight had lost a lot of blood.

"Who did this to you Twilight?" The two asked in unison while struggling to pack the wound and reposition her body to flow blood away from the cut.

Twilight only burst into tears crying, bawling, as her heart was now full of sadness and regret. "I'm so sorry Spike! Please forgive me!" was all she could say.

"...Twilight!" Applejack gasped.

"Emo amateur!" Rainbow stated earning her a friendly buck from the earth pony. Being smacked back to the situation at hoof reminded her that they needed to take Twilight to the hospital, and they needed to do it now.

Rainbow Dash flew away soon after, going to the hospital to call a doctor to heal Twilight wounds. Applejack stayed with her friend and asked, "Twilight tell me what happened?"

"I... I... raped Spike... Applejack, I did. I'm so ashamed; I wish I could take it all back!" Twilight spoke between her sobs.

Applejack could not believe what her lavender friend was saying. She is the Element of Honesty, so surely she would know if Twilight was lying and to her horror and lack of surprise, Twilight's words were only ringing true.

"Wait a darn minute ya! Are ya sure ya violated him against his will?" She asked.

Twilight's sobbing didn't cease, what happened was more tears came out of her eyes. "I don't really remember what all happened Applejack! All I can remember was Spike resisting my advances for a little while. He was crying, but I don't remember forcing myself on him. All I do know is that I'm no longer a virgin!" Twilight exclaimed while pointing at the blood and juice stained bed sheets. "And Spike's gone! I'm sure he ran away because...because! He hates me for using him for my amusement, he has to! Oh where is that knife, just let me go and finish it!" Twilight added.

"Hold it right there sugarcube and I don't want any more of dat stinkin thinking. Twilight you was drunk at that time, so ya didn't have full control of yourself OR know everything that really happened." Applejack did her best to comfort her, but it only caused Twilight to curse herself more.

MAD: Well that's all for now I just wanted to update some of my stories just before Christmas arrive so as one may say: Happy Holidays to you all!

Chapter edited by ShadowofaDemon88


	4. Chapter 4: A Soul in Sorrow

**Chapter 4: A Soul in Sorrow**

**A/N** "Earth is a part of hell and we humans are demons, but Earth is also part of heaven and we are the angels guarding it." - Anonymous

Chains rattled with each movement Spike made. His captor's eyes never stopping to leave him, thinking that he will use that opportunity to escape her; evade her, and tell her newest sins to the world. Sure enough her crimes would warrant being hunted and punished. The thoughts of what could happen to her never seemed to get any better. The dragon dug into the ground, his sharp claws ripped the dirt with ease throwing a load of soil to one side and then to another. No doubt he would find many gems covering such a large area, but the thought of if it would truly be enough kept passing through his mind.

"Can I take these off, please?" Spike wiggled his chains showing a face of discomfort to Trixie; dragon skin or not, the cold steel was becoming unbearable and beginning to cut into his little wrists.

"Do you think The Great and Powerful Trixie is stupid dragon?" Trixie didn't even consider looking at his numbed body, and with a swift hoof, she hit the purple dragon in the abdomen just reminding the drake that this was not a field trip, he was subjugated.

"But they itch!" Spike pleaded, having not lost much breath from the blow. Mercilessly, Trixie used her magic and the chains tightened; earning a hard groan of pain from the young dragon. Trixie was offering the dragon no chances, and absolutely no amount of pleasantry was going to change that.

Spike remained strong, an image of Twilight flashed in his mind; empowering him and his determination "Twi-Twilight please wait for me. Soon we will be together again," Spike smiled, those thoughts helped him to remain strong, and soon enough he resumed his digging.

"Hurry it up dragon we don't have all day!"

"Yes mam!"

-Meanwhile with Twilight-

All Twilight could see was the blackness; darkness polluted the atmosphere, and not a single light was visible. It was as close to desolation of spirit that she could imagine, a place who ponies like her deserved to be punished by their own sadness.

"Am I in hell?" She asked herself, sighing deeply she did. "_Why not,_" she thought, she violated her best friend and there was no way in all of Equestria she would she be forgiven by it. Tears again formed in her already blood-shot eyes. Sadness of both regret and guilt stabbed at her once again. She wished she could not just travel back, but turn back time; she wished that she could go back and stop herself from raping the one she truly loved.

She didn't deserve him anymore, she thought; a pure soul of gentleness which was now tainted by her untamed lust. Desire, had destroyed their lifelong friendship, which she hoped would have blossomed into a wonderful flower of romance; now it would be a miracle if their friendship wouldn't wither away forever and be change into hate. Her body fell quickly to the dark cold ground, her tears falling with her. She felt like a monster, a monster that didn't a pure soul like Spike, and she didn't even deserve to live. This hell was her prison now, a prison that would torment her eternally for a crime she committed against the greatest friend and dragon she had ever known, Spike.

A shadow appeared above Twilight's frame, it was a shape she was familiarized with, a shape of a teenage dragon. His color was of purple and his eyes shone green as the most pristinely cut emeralds. She quickly stood up, eyeing the dragon and without a doubt it is Spike. A smile escaped Twilight's face and a stray of hope beat in her heart. Without actually thinking, Twilight lunged at him spreading her hooves apart, wanting nothing more but to bring him close to her in a deep and wanted hug her soul desired…but her hug never came.

In a swift motion, Twilight saw a pair of claws in Spike's hand swing toward her and land in her face. The blow was harsh, it was very strong punch filled with malice. Her body was thrown back to the ground. Looking back, Twilight looked upon her best friend's eyes, and what she saw stabbed her heart more with the consuming sorrow she was experiencing before. Spike was crying as much as she was, but they were tears of betrayal; tears of a trust that she broke, and most of all, tears of hatred. His claws were extended in front of him and he slowly reached out and grasped onto the neck of Twilight.

"Sp... Spike..." Twilight sputtered, she could barely speak, as her tears flowed out more from her weakening frame. She knew why Spike would be doing this, and it was her to blame.

Spike gripped Twilight's neck, strangling her. She retaliated weakly, but the grip was stronger than she had anticipated possible."How could you Twilight?!" His voice boomed it the darkness around them and strait to Twilight's heart as well. "I TRUSTED YOU! AND WHAT DID YOU DO! YOU TREATED ME LIKE I WAS YOUR TOY! YOU SICK BUCK!"

The words were more painful than the dragon's grip in her neck; while his power was surprising, the words he spoke were what hurt Twilight the most. Twilight could only float in his grasp though, knowing full well that the drake's rage and wrath was entirely justified against her. Instinctively though, Twilight's horn glowed, her body thinking what's only left to do and that is to survive. Her heart and soul feel differently. She deserved to die her soul screamed while her body wanted only to be free of the suffocating grip.

Before her magic saved her from the dragon; Spike had placed his two muscular arms around her neck, and with a motion so fluid, he snapped the mare's head from its body. Decapitated, Twilight's tears stopped; what was only coming out now was her blood. "Is this a fate she deserved," she began to ask herself, "to be beheaded by the dragon she sinned upon? Is this a punishment that fits her crimes?"

As her fate seemed to be sealed, the darkness of the illusion she had created began to fade. Slowly she returned to what we would call consciousness, but not before experiencing a sickening falling experience before being thrown back into the world she so wanted to leave behind.

Twilight's eyes reopened in surprise. She couldn't believe it after all that Spike was thought to have just done to her, but what amazed her most was that she was now in a white bed. Tools of medication surrounded her, along with the rest of the Elements of Harmony, asleep by the room's corner. She eyed her left leg, it was now bandaged. It was all the dream, what she saw earlier was but a nightmare she had in her mind. Now she's in the hospital, she must have passed out after Applejack and Rainbow Dash found her, and they must have taken her here, she concluded.

She let out a sigh of relief before putting her head back to the soft pillow; resting her back to the comfortable bed, but inside, still felt her guilt eating her out again. She wasn't afraid of the nightmare anymore, but it wouldn't change the fact that she felt she deserved to die. No, death would be too good for her, she deserved to suffer. Putting her hooves to her face she began to sob. Hot tears fell to the pillow, wetting it with her despair while pleading with anything that would hear her, "Spike, please forgive me."

-Back with Spike-

It had been hours since Spike remembered when he started digging. For him, time seemed to slow down, or maybe he was just too exhausted to even know what time it really was. He had been digging nonstop, gathering as many gems as possible to satisfy his captor. Looking at the sack, he saw it was full, just a few more and it would be enough for Rarity's dresses tenfold. He let out a grin; the thought of him and Twilight together again was enough to bring joy to his heart.

Taking his tail, he impaled the soft soil, excavating a huge chunk of dirt out and tossing it away. Looking at the whole, Spike gasped, the floor was littered with countless gems. Luck might just be smiling on him today. Wasting to time, he grabbed the expensive stones and tossed them to Trixie's side. No doubt she would be happy with all this, she had to be!

Spike jumped out of the hole with new vigor and energy only discovered with the prospects of freedom.

"You don't seem tired," Trixie stated, taking notice to the spring in the drake's step.

"Yup I'm used to helping many ponies in the town, so doing this digging is simple for me," Spike said unable to contain his joy.

Trixie just put on a very sly looking grin. She peered at the sack, filled with gems; it would be more than enough to pay for her debts. Looking again at the dragon, the prideful pony let out a small chuckle trying not to expose her deceit to him. _"I hope you're used to slavery. Soon dragon it will be your only and eternal fate."_ Trixie thought.

Walking back to Trixie's wagon, Spike was forced to carry the large sack of gems he dug up while Trixie held the end of his chain with her magic. "You still don't trust me do you?" Spike asked.

"Just making sure dragon. Trixie cannot afford a mistake after getting this far!"

"Please, call me Spike."

Trixie gripped Spike chains once more, using her magic to squeeze the chains. It didn't hurt, but for Spike, it was a bit more uncomfortable.

"You're not my friend." Trixie looked away. For her, Spike was just a pawn she could use for her gain, and soon would just be an object she would sell.

Spike leaned towards her and flatly asked, "If you want, we could become friends Trixie." That had taken Trixie by surprise. Nopony ever offered her to be her friend. _"NO!"_ she mentally screamed, this would be some sort of trick the dragon had planned out just to make her release him, and when he gained his freedom, she was sure that he would run to Twilight and tell her about her crimes. Trixie knew what would happen next, a prison cell would be the best case scenario for her. She looked at the dragon, he had to be faking that kindness; nopony would be this kind to her, especially after all the problems she had just put him through.

Spike stopped his walking; dragons always had senses far beyond that of a pony's. He tried to focus his hearing and he heard nothing, nothing at all. It would be strange as the path they took should be filled with either woodland creatures or at least buzzing insects, yet he couldn't hear a thing. Silence was all that met his keen ears; this of course was a real problem. Quiet surroundings are as much a pleasantry as a warning of what may be around.

There is a shark in this sea, an apex predator, a beast much more fearsome than those of what's already there, being a baby dragon and an incompetent magician. Spike shivered once more, this was bad this was very bad. Trixie noticed Spike's change of emotion; "had he figured out that she had no intention of releasing him and now he was trying to devise a plan for his escape," were the thoughts that filled her mind. Taking a small step back, she starred at a nearby branch. It was big enough to be called a club or at least a melee weapon. She slowly levitated it using her body she hid it; ready to knock the dragon out once more if he made a move to escape.

Spike eyed the azure pony, now he was hyperventilating in front of her. Readying the weapon, Trixie slowly brought it up, but before she could use it; Spike spoke and it caused her to shiver. "Trixie run!" Spike said it so silently that Trixie could barely hear it. "RUN!" This time he screamed, he whisked the positively shocked unicorn into his arms and had begun pelting through the trees and brush. Amazingly even though his wrists were cuffed with metal, Spike sprinted so fast, Trixie didn't even have time to react. The club instantly fell to the ground and the odd couple continued through the foliage, only Spike aware of the danger they were in.

_"Wait! If his trying to get away from me, then why the heck he's carrying me?"_ Confused is what became of Trixie trying to make sense of the dragon's actions. All she could do was just hold him with her hooves as he continued taking her who knew where. She was never held by anypony, but now a dragon was carrying her bridal style.

The skies turned black, it was like Celestia's sun was covered with Luna's moon, but it was no magic it was a monster. A manticore the size of a small building landed in front of the two, sealing off their path of escape. It was drooling while surveying what was more than likely going to be its next meal. Spike, ever so slowly, put down Trixie. Luckily Spike had read many things about manticores in Twilight's library; most importantly, he learned in those readings that manticores mainly react to sudden movements. "Trixie, DO NOT MOVE," Spike whispered, but unfortunately for him, Trixie had other plans. Taking her hooves she pushed Spike toward the manticore. The beast growled intensely and Trixie ran away from the manticore, leaving Spike to his doom.

Spike quickly stood up preparing to defend himself, but he fell to his butt the moment he saw the manticore. Something seemed entirely off about this beast, sure it prowled and stalked them into a corner, but it was not behaving like a normal manticore should. Spike eyed the beat trying his best to bring forth any and all the courage he had left. He stared directly into the eyes of the beast, attempting to intimidate it being a teenage dragon and all, but there he saw it. The manticore's eyes sparkled with magic, magic that Spike once saw before and he knew exactly what it was. Mind manipulation, changeling mind manipulation!

He quickly brushed off the detail, this was no time to evaluate and animal that seemed souly focused on eating you. Luckily, Spike knew another thing that manticores were weak upon. He didn't like doing this, but the events certainly warranted for him to unleash it. Taking the deepest breath he could take, Spike gathered all the air his lungs could get and with one big huff, he blasted the manticore with the strongest flames he could bring forth. The fire struck the beast right in the face, and was enough to harm and blind the manticore for a short while; enabling Spike to run past the manticore and run toward home, his home Ponyville, where Twilight Sparkle was surely waiting for him.

Spike looked back, he saw the manticore regain its composure, and ready to chase, but it wasn't him who it chased. The animal flew once more and it went directly in Trixie's direction. With the beast on her tail Trixie was as good as dead. Spike felt an uncomfortable feeling in his gut. It's what one may call guilt.

Spike saw in front of him, the road to his home; where all his friends were waiting for him and most of all his love Twilight. He couldn't just leave Trixie to die like that though, he was a better dragon than that, or so he felt. Trixie did take him away, literally stole him and forced him to dig gems for debts she owed to ponies that she alone was responsible for. Spike clenched his fists, if he left now; it would be the same as him killing Trixie. Even thought she had done such horrible sins against him, he still felt within his heart that she was not actually evil. Trixie was just confused, misguided and desperate; that was all Spike ever felt while stuck in her presence. Spike looked once more at the road to Ponyville, but he knew it is not the time to return; there was somepony in danger, and he was not about to let her die for no justifiable reason.

Taking the nearby wooden club Trixie planned to hit him, with Spike ignited it with his flame. Within seconds Spike sprinted up to his full speed trailing the manticore's path of deep footprints and bent trees. "Me and my good will," he cursed himself, ready to help the one who humiliated and subjugated him just moments before.

MAD: Well that's all for now…

Chapter edited by ShadowofaDemon88…Seriously, check this guy's stuff out. He helps so many authors while writing a story of his own. He keeps looking for someone help him get better, while constantly helping many authors become better themselves. He's a great friend, and an awesome writer. Go talk to him, he would love it


	5. Chapter 5: Regain of a Queen

Chapter 5: Regain of a Queen

_Disclaimer: I do not own MLP_

Run…run was all Trixie could do now. Her speed continued to increase in desperation, all just to escape the feral beast that chased after her with nothing but blood lust in mind. She knew that it wouldn't take long for the monster to finish his first meal of baby dragon, and so preserve her survival all she wanted to do was run. With all four hooves pounding through the plants and dirt of the forest, Trixie had only thing within her thoughts and it simply was to survive. Branches broke, bushes hit her sides; all of it only managing to slow her down a little at a time, but she continued to run.

In an instant, the once boastful mare felt her body become numb; she then remembered that it had been days since she had done anything to properly nourish herself. Without any more energy to spend, her weakened body fell to the dirty ground. Her body commanded her through pain to stop her running, her mind screamed at her for her own incompetence and idiocy, and her eyes begged to be shut; all so that the natural defense of sleep could attempt to revitalize her, if just a little. Unable to run and unsure of her safety the reality of her sins began to play in her mind. "Trixie deserves this cruel fate," she thought, with nothing else in her power to do; Trixie lay in the plants just waiting for the beasts most assured return.

The shadow of the manticore approached her being, and it wouldn't be long until she met her end. Without a moment of hesitation, the beast opened its enormous jaws; the creature's breath reeked with the scent of the defenseless creatures it had killed, and devoured. A pungent gas spread to the air, Trixie couldn't move; she would have run away but she was all too weak to do so. "_The Great and Powerful Trixie is to die to the fangs of a stupid feral beast, such irony."_ She didn't have much luck with the Ursa so what chances did she have with this monster?

The beast stalked ever closer, mouth agape and ready to eat. Closing her eyes one last time, Trixie braced herself from her impending demise; maybe just maybe her death would be painless as she desired her death always to be. Yet she felt nothing, but she heard something else, something all too familiar. A shout announced his presence and landed in her ears, quickly waking her in from her half sleep.

"Sp...Spike...!" The same dragon Trixie kidnapped from his home, tormented and planned to sell is trying- NO! He was willing to save her. After all the things she had done, after all the awful stuff she said; this dragon, this noble dragon had come back to save her from the monster. It was all like a fairy tale where the prince would come to save a damsel in distress. But it was a fairytale not.

The club shattered the moment it hit the monster's hide, leaving Spike with only a stake the size of his fist left. The manticore roared again, this time in front of Spike. The beast removed its gaze from Trixie and onto Spike. He roared back and stab at the beast with the wooden stake, luckily it pierced into the beasts flesh with relative ease.

Pain surged to its body and it wasn't long before it took flight, but it had no intentions of escaping. Instead it flew straight in the blue skies staring back at them with glowing red eyes, eyes meant for one thing; scouting its target. When it finally dove down, Spike jumped back barely avoiding its crushing blow. It wasn't done there though; the beast trashed its tail toward Spike, landing a blow to Spike's shoulder. The dragon was thrown away by the force of the blow, strong as he was; Spike still wasn't capable of matching that kind of power. Another slash came to Spike; using the trees near him as a shield Spike once again escaped a gruesome death from the manticore's tail, but he knew it would just be a matter of time before he ran out of trees and luck.

Spike blew a fireball directly in the monster's eye sockets; it blinded the beast, no question about it. The beast thrashed blindly backing away from both of the creatures it wanted to eat. Without its eyes to guide it, Spike turned his attention to the forest now in ruins, just like how he needed it. Igniting the ground to scare the beast off was his idea; Spike blasted the area with his fire, and the flames slowly spread out and claimed everything. Being the only one fireproof at the time, Spike easily slipped away from the burning forest but not without taking Trixie with him.

In her disoriented state, Trixie could only stare at the young dragon in awe. Everything that he had done thus far was above and beyond the call of what a dragon like him should do; however, here he was putting his very life on the line for his assailant. To reiterate, he was fighting a creature completely out of his league. The manticore was larger, stronger, more feral and vicious so long greed was not mutating his form. After all that she had done: tormented, near torture, subjugation, the threat of being sold into slavery; Trixie was being saved when she simply didn't deserve it.

Guilt stiffened within Trixie's chest, nothing that she had done before had been so server. This was the first time that she had acted to actually hurt someone, and here he was now attempting to save her life. Trixie pondered for a moment whether or not high powers were sending Spike to her as an example as how she should be behaving, but that feeling faded briefly when her gaze befell the dragon's wrists. She got a clear look and feel of them as Spike hoisted up Trixie bridal style. Still being amazed at the feats of strength and ability of the young dragon, Trixie blushed slightly but could also not stop the malcontent from escaping her lips.

"Spike those chains, what happened to them?" Trixie asked.

"Oh you mean the chains you had wrapped on me, I ate them..." He answered rather sheepishly.

"WHAT?! You fool I spent a fortune on those! And you bucking tell me you just ate them!"

"They tasted terrible by the way, and I was hungry back then. Want me to turn around?"

Trixie wanted to be angry at the dragon, but for some reason she just couldn't do it, not now. It seemed easy given the loss of the chains, but now after all that happened; this dragon, this noble dragon, though little, he had a different story on his heart that holds the greatest nobility on his species. This dragon was one of a kind apparently.

*SIGH*

"Fine, just take me to the wagon will you?" Trixie finally conceded knowing that she had no real other alternative.

Spike joyfully nodded, his hopes of earning Trixie's trust seemed to sparkle, but he had no intentions of abandoning her in a cell or even punishing her. In his mind, all that he desired was to help this poor misguided unicorn. In Trixie's mind on the other hoof, she did not want to admit it, but from all the ponies Spike helped in Equestria; ranging from his foster mom Celestia, to Twilight, and being the Crystal Savior. Spike always looked at every pony in need with not disgust or pity like a typical dragon; instead he acted out of duty or obligation, "_was such a creature even right in the head_?" Trixie thought.

The moment they reached Trixie's home, Spike didn't know if he wanted to cry or laugh at the poor sight. He wasn't able to take a good look at the wagon at first, having a sack over his head, but now that he could see the almost wrecked traveling house Trixie had called home. Spike felt another desire to help this poor pony more, a lot more.

Once inside, Spike saw how pale Trixie was, and Spike decided that it would be best for her to take a rest while he fixed up some food for them. Walking around the wagon, Spike failed to see any food present. A few expired products and rotten fruits were all he found, nothing more! Spike slowly came to understand why Trixie was so desperate to sell him and why she looked so pale now..."but why now did it suddenly seem to get considerably worse?" he asked himself.

Then he heard a scream…

Trixie was writhing in her bead in obvious distress. Her chest was heaving and sweat drenched her brow, it would have been obvious to anybody that she was in extreme pain. Spike quickly ran to her side and began looking for any apparent cause for the distress. A quick survey revealed no clues at all: no cuts, no major bruises, no burns, no breaks, and no magical auras from another creature…nothing! It didn't take much longer before exaggerated screams met his finned ears.

"GET OUT! Get out Spike!" She screamed.

Spike took her hoof in his chest, bringing a determined look to himself not to leave a friend in pain, a friend in peril.

"Please leave me...please..."Her voice becoming weaker by the moment.

"No! I'll help you Trixie! What do you need, just tell me!" Spike searched the wagon once more, this time for medicine, anything at all to help her.

In his search Spike eyed Trixie one last time, her movements seized, and her body began to glow with an unnatural glow. It wasn't a glow that's of unicorns; it was different, very different. He saw this glow before, but he didn't take much time thinking about it; not now that a friend of his was now glowing with this glow. The light seemed to coat Trixie's body. Slowly her body began to shift, her horn began to change, and she began to change entirely. It was all clear to Spike now, she was a changeling.

"Trixie?" Spike could only stare at the changeling in front of him. Her eyelids were that of before, but the color of her fur seemed just a bit darker than her pony form. Is this what she truly is?

Spike didn't know what to do, but in his mind he felt he needed to do something, anything just to help her. Taking his arm he slowly slid it to Trixie's mane bringing her up a little. Why did he do that he did not know. Trixie moved once again this time she acted and held Spike in a scared embrace.

"This is my true form Spike, the Great and powerful Trixie is nothing more than an exiled queen of her clan, the clan of Nightwalkers." Trixie began to sob uncontrollably. Now everything was in chaos. Trixie, outside of her will, had let out her deepest secret to some dragon she barely knew. She was now at her weakest and the worst part of all was he might leave her now, being she was so desperate, cruel and now a changeling.

To Trixie's great and unexpected surprise though, Spike simply returned her embrace. The heat from the dragon was welcoming, and the closeness did nothing but warm her cold heart all be it only a little. Spike broke the embrace shortly thereafter but he did not leave the creature's side. Spike knew enough about changelings to know most of the fed through biting their victims and feeding through the inflicted wounds. Only higher caste changelings like Chrysalis were able to feed without the barbaric act, but that didn't concern Spike. He held his arm in front of her chin and all Trixie did was stare.

"Go on…you need to feed right?" Spike asked a little concerned for the pain, if any, he may soon experience.

That was all the encouragement Trixie needed, without actually thinking; she let all of her feral nature act. The nature of the changelings took over and she bit Spike in his arm. Her teeth sliced Spike's scales perfectly, Trixie completely forgetting that had he been an adult dragon, this would be impossible. Spike nearly jumped out of the bed from the sudden pain, but he managed to stop that action. Going this far to help prove his care of a new friend, Spike thought that he must finish it to the end, and he did.

As Trixie finished feeding on the dragon, Spike's vision began to blur and without a second to spare it turned black.

"Spike...wake up…SPIKE!"

**MAD:** Well Trixie a changeling who would have thought right? Nah... I know everypony would have considered right but anyhow thanks again for the proofreading ShadowofaDemon88 I'm in your debts, really I am. Thanks to all the readers for the story bye now!


End file.
